More Than She Bargained For
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Post 'Inconceivable'. All Olivia wanted is a child. But, after the latest case, she's beginning to realize that she's not destined to be a mother. She gets more than she bargained for when a certain blue eyed hunk gives what she's been longing for. R&R!
1. Together as one

**Title: More Than She Bargained For**

**Characters/Parings: Elliot/Olivia; Fin/Melinda; Munch/Alex; Chester/Casey; Don/Elizabeth**

**Rating: Strong PG-13/Strong R**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the deal. I hate Dick Wolf**

**Setting/Classification: Current/AU**

**Spoilers/Notes: Season 9/Post ****Inconceivable****. Elliot's divorced and Eli's not his.**

**Summary: All Olivia ever wanted was a child. But, after the latest case with stolen embryos, she's beginning to realize that she's destined not to have a child in her life. But, she gets more than she bargained for when a certain blue-eyed hunk gives her exactly what she's been longing for.**

**Author's note: I know I said I wasn't gonna be working on any new stories, but I can't help it. This is another post episode story that it's been begging me to write, so what the hell? I did it. And, yes, this is another EO story. I'm gonna be writing a lot of those since the new season starts next week (YAY)!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Olivia Benson's apartment**

**Manhattan, New York**

**January 21, 2008**

Detective Olivia Benson sighed deeply as she walked inside her apartment, after another long day at work. Coming home alone was getting on her last nerve. She was sick and tired of being alone, bitter and not getting any. Running her fingers through her short brown hair, she closed the door behind her before she collapsed on the couch, cut on the television with the remote and groaned when the news came on.

The latest case she worked on took a toll on her; not just professionally, but personally. Hearing that someone stole embryos shocked and angered her. It got to the point that she ended up taking her frustration out on her longtime partner, best friend and the man she loved in secret Elliot Stabler. When he told her he'll support her in anything she does, she snapped at him and told him to shut up. And when Munch was being Munch, she actually called Elliot an idiot.

God, all she ever wanted was a child. She even looked into adoption a couple of months ago, only to be shot down because she didn't have any family support system, she worked long hours and she lived alone. That crushed her to the core. She realized her biological clock was ticking and she was running out of time. Since adoption was out of the question, she'll just have to go to a sperm bank and find a donor.

_What is wrong with me? I'm a good person. Elliot said I would make a terrific mother. Why can't I have a child? Did I do something so wrong that caused all of this to weigh upon me? I deserve to be a mother._

Knowing that she wasn't gonna get the answers she wanted tonight, she pushed the thoughts into the back of her mind and got up from the sofa to get a beer from the refrigerator. Just when she was about to open the fridge door, she heard the door being knocked. Another sigh escaped from her lips as she went towards the front door.

"Who is it?" she asked tiredly.

"It's Elliot," he called from the other side of the door. A small smile appeared on her face when she opened the door and saw him standing in the hallway, holding a bag in his hand.

"How did you get in without buzzing?" she scolded playfully.

"One of your neighbors knew who I was and let me in. My good looks are making waves here," he said, blushing something terrible.

"Come in," she said as she stepped inside and let him walk in. She closed the door and locked it behind them.

"What brings you here, El?" Olivia asked in a more serious tone.

He turned to face her. "To apologize properly. Liv, I'm sorry for everything that happened. And I meant what I said. You'll make a terrific mother and I got your back, no matter what. You're an amazing person. I'm just pissed that they turned you down for adoption."

She smiled. "Thanks, El. But, I'm over it, really. Maybe I'll never be a mother. Maybe it's a sign."

"Are you serious, Liv? You're gonna be a mother; a terrific mother at that. You're so good with the victims. You touched a lot of people's lives and I can't think of a better person to be a mother. Liv, you touched my life. For almost ten years, you'd seen me at my best and my worst and I love you for it. Everything has a way of working things out. You'll get your miracle baby; I can feel it in my heart," he assured her with a smile on his face.

Olivia couldn't believe he said those things to her. No one has ever said it so sincerely before. Before she knew what was next, fresh tears started falling from her eyes. She hadn't cried so hard she saw Agent Lauren Cooper commit suicide in her own home. Elliot noticed her breaking down right away and that made his heart break. Without warning, he reached over and wrapped his strong arms around her. She laid her head against his chest and sobbed on his shoulder. He rubbed her back slowly and soothed her.

"It's okay, Liv. I'm sorry for making you cry," he whispered softly in her ear.

"No, that was beautiful. Thank you, El," she sniffed.

He placed his finger under her chin and lifted her face up so she can look at him. His smile was wide and perfect. It was warm and sincere. God, she's falling in love with him.

"You have nothing to cry about, sweetheart. You're an amazing person who touched so many people's lives. You touched my life. I love you, Liv," he said softly.

"I-I love you, too, El," she stammered. Her breath caught in her throat when he leaned over and pressed his lips against hers softly. She closed her eyes and felt the sensation from head to toe. He tightened his arms around her, never wanting to let her go. He came so far to let her know how he felt and he wasn't about to screw it up.

The kiss got heated as time went by. Neither one of them wanted to let go of the other. Olivia's arms snaked around his waist. She moaned in his mouth when she felt his erection press against her stomach. Even though they were fully clothed, it was getting harder and harder to control themselves.

When air finally became a problem, they pulled apart, but they still didn't let each other go. She opened her eyes and felt his blue eyes bore into hers. She never felt so complete.

"Are you okay?" Elliot whispered against her cheek. She immediately felt her inner walls clench passionately.

She smiled. "Never been better."

"I brought some food. I figured you was hungry," he grinned.

"Chinese?" her eyes lit up hopefully.

"You know it, woman," he laughed as he picked up the bag and together, they went into the kitchen and got down to eating. During dinner, they laughed and joked around while drinking beer and eating. They kept staring at each other while they were eating and smiled, just so happy to be near one another. Before they knew what happened next, their lips touched tenderly and slowly. It wasn't rushed, it was just perfect. It was like nothing could top this moment.

Before long, they were all over each other. They left everything on the dining room table as they made their way into the bedroom. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other as they started ripping each other's clothes off. As soon as they both became naked as the day they were born, they crashed on the bed together.

Elliot took the time to look at Olivia from head to toe. He couldn't believe he was laying with this beautiful creature; the woman he'd always loved but never had the chance to tell her because for one, he was married and two, their jobs could be at risk. But, for once, he didn't care about anything but the woman he's been wanting for a long time.

"Are you sure about this, Liv?" he asked nervously.

She leaned over and kissed him passionately, allowing her tongue to mingle with his. When she pulled away from him, she wore the biggest grin on her face.

"I'm sure, El. I've never been so sure in my life," she whispered.

He cupped her cheek with his hand and drew her close to him. Their lips once again met in a heap of passion and need. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his erection pressing against her thigh and moaned in his mouth. She didn't know why she had to wait so long for him. It didn't matter because he was here and he was showing her how much he loves her.

He kissed her from head to toe, making her tingle with delight. She shivered with delight when his hands engulfed her breasts. She moaned when he started kneading them gently, making sure to pay attention to her sensitive nipples. She thought she was gonna die and go to heaven because he was just so gentle and caring with her. Sure, she had sex and some was satisfying, but nothing could compare to this. After years of loving him in secret, her dream of making love with Elliot Stabler has finally come true.

"You're so beautiful, Olivia Marie Benson," he cooed against her flushed cheek. More tears started falling from her eyes.

"You don't look bad yourself, Elliot Joshua Stabler," she giggled.

"Are you giggling?" he teased. His hand reached down between them and cupped her mound, making her moan.

"So what if I am?" she challenged with a grin.

"I'll make you giggle some more," he promised as his finger found her clit. She stopped giggling and started moaning some more. God, his fingers are pure magic. She hoped he would never stop touching her.

"You're wet, baby," he said huskily. _Thanks for the report, El. Just give me what I want._

"I'm always wet when I think about you and when I see you," she whispered in his ear.

"Gorgeous," he replied as he kept fingering her mound. She bit down on his shoulder to keep herself from screaming because what he was doing felt so damn good. Hell, her last sexual experience couldn't hold a candle to what was going on.

Elliot leaned over and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly; his tongue massaging hers. She dug her fingers in his strong back and let out a strangled moan when she finally reached her peak. As she was coming down from her high, he shifted on the bed so he could lay on his back, then he grabbed her and placed her right on top of him.

"Elliot?" she asked, looking confused.

"Time to return the pleasure," he grinned. She got the hint by leaning down and planting her lips against his. Rocking her hips against his, she heard him moan in her mouth. With a playful smile, she shifted around on his body until she found a more comfortable position. All you could hear was moans and groans in the air when they became one.

It was amazing. Incredible. Indescribable. Mind blowing. No words could describe how she felt. As they moved together in perfect harmony, white hot bliss burned her brain. She thrashed her head from side to side and screamed out his name. She scratched him, she bit him, she grabbed him. She did everything she could to keep him close to her. Spasms after spasms cut through her body like scissors cutting through paper. She never wanted to end.

Before long, Elliot encouraged her to switch positions, which they did without breaking their union. Hitching her leg over his hip, he drove into her harder and faster. Olivia was sweating and panting, but she was so high from the pleasure he was giving her. The bed was creaking underneath them and the headboard was banging against the wall but they could care less. All they cared about was bringing each other to their peaks.

"Oh, Elliot. I'm coming," she breathed in his ear. He wasn't too far behind and pounded into her much harder. When the time came, they both reached their peaks at the same time; screaming each other's names out in the process. They held each other tightly as they were coming down from their high. They refused to let go of one another. He kissed her forehead gently as she laid her head against his chest.

"That...was...amazing," she breathed heavily.

He smiled at her. "Tell me about me. This is something I've always dreamed about."

"El, what's gonna happen with us? You know partners can't date each other. If IAB finds out, we'll get split up. I can't bear not having you as a partner.

He looked at her intently. "Listen, babe, I know you're worried. But, if you want, we can keep it under wraps until we're ready to tell them we're together. And, you know something? What's the worst that could happen? I could always ask for a transfer."

"I can't bear to lose you, El. Let's just keep it between us for now," she suggested with a grin.

"And that's what we'll do," he said as he leaned over and kissed her softly, but passionately.

"Will you stay with me tonight? I can't bear to be alone," she said. She hated to sound desperate, but after what they did, she didn't want him to leave.

"I'll stay until you don't want me here anymore. But, I don't think you're gonna let me go so easily," he grinned.

"Never again," she said as she snuggled close to him. Elliot kissed her forehead one more time before he watched her fall asleep. No, he's never gonna leave her. Now that they expressed their love for each other, he's gonna do whatever it takes to make sure he's not gonna screw things up.

"I love you, Olivia," he whispered in the dark before his eyes got heavy and he fell asleep.

**If you want more, lots of reviews here. And, believe me, I have more in the works. I deleted **_**Nowhere To Run **_**because I lost my inspiration for writing it. Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	2. Meeting with the porcelain gods

**I'm back. The reviews for the first chapter has been amazing, thank you very much. And, just to make things clear, Eli does exist in this story, but Elliot's not the father. He and Kathy divorced in the beginning on season 9, even though he did sleep with her in season 8. No, I'm an EO shipper all the way. Don't worry, just like in my highly rated story 'Abandoned and Deceived', Olivia will end up pregnant. Come on, Elliot has five children. With his sperm of steel, it won't take Olivia long to get pregnant (if that ever happens).**

**Oh, and speaking of Elliot, did you not love 'Gym Teacher: The Movie'? Chris was awesome and it was so great to see his comedic side again. I loved it. I know I'm gonna be watching it again! He was so funny and goofy!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Olivia Benson's apartment**

**Manhattan, New York**

**January 22, 2008**

The only thing that prevented Olivia from getting up is another hot and scorching dream she had about Elliot being on top of her and making love to her like their lives depended on it. That was one hot dream she had and she found herself tossing and turning all over the bed; panting and sweating, screaming his name out in the throes of passion. It even got to the point where she wounded up touching herself because she was so wet and horny. God, that was one hot dream.

However, when she woke up and noticed a male figure was sleeping right next to her, with his arms wrapped tightly around her only two major things happened: one, she wasn't overly drunk or even drunk at all and two, he looked a lot like Elliot.

Reality hit her when she put two and two together and came to a realization that the man who was sleeping with her was Elliot! A huge smile appeared on her face because she remembered the events that transpired between last night. All she could think about was him on top of her, giving her all he had and more. She remembered moaning and screaming his name.

They finally pulled the crap out of their asses and admitted how they felt for each other. Feelings that they had kept to themselves for nine years.

_I couldn't be drunk. Why would he be here? I remember! He loves me! _

Snuggling close to his side, she sighed deeply as she planted a kiss on the base of his throat. He tightened his arms around and planted a kiss on her forehead. She knew he was awake. They had to be at work in a couple of hours. She wished they could lay like this forever.

"You're awake," she whispered in the darkness.

He smirked. "Nothing gets by you, Benson. You're so perceptive."

"Don't test me, Stabler. I can kick your ass," she joked.

"I like to see you try," Elliot said before he shifted on the bed and started ticking her. She squealed with delight and started laughing hard. This is something she missed. Being able to have fun and play around in bed with the man she loves. It was something she can definitely get used to.

"I give! I give! Uncle!" Olivia squealed.

He stopped tickling her long enough to lean down and planted his lips against hers. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down on top of her. Sensing that she needed some serious action before they had to go to work, she parted her legs; letting him know she wanted him and she wanted him right now.

Another moan escaped from her lips when he slowly and carefully slid inside of her swollen opening. The feeling was so incredible that she screamed out his name. He started his pace; which was slow, languid and pleasure filled. She wrapped her legs over his strong back and lifted her hips to meet his. He leaned down and captured her lips with his own, sucking the life out of her with his tongue. Olivia clutched the sheets with her hands, realizing that they were turning white because spasms after spasms erupted into her.

Realizing that they didn't have enough time, Elliot hitched her leg over his hip and picked up the pace. She clawed at his back; panting, scratching and pulling on his skin. She knew he's gonna end up with scratches on his back, but neither of them cared one bit. They were finally expressing long delayed feelings they had for each other; feelings they had kept to themselves because of outside interference.

When the time came, they both reached their respective peaks at the same time. They sighed, moaned and groaned as they rode out the aftershocks of their lovemaking. They didn't move for a moment, never letting each other go. They both breathed heavily as the sunlight began to make its grand entrance.

"Now that's a workout," Olivia giggled.

Elliot smiled. "What a way to start the morning off right. You think anyone heard us?"

"I doubt it. I live about seven hundred feet away from the others occupants in this building," she told him.

"I'm gonna wear my scratches with pride, thanks to you," he grinned.

She blushed. "What can I say? I couldn't help myself. And, why are you complaining? As I recall, you gave me several hickeys."

"We were awesome, but reality awaits us. Crime never stops in New York City," he groaned.

She proceeded to get up. "Don't remind me. I'm getting in the shower."

"Hey! What about me? You can't leave me hanging," he whined.

She laughed. "Don't be such a big baby, El. We can save a lot of water."

He didn't have to hear that twice. They were in the bathroom and in the shower in no time at all.

X

**Special Victims Unit Squad room**

**16****th**** precinct**

**One Police Plaza**

**Manhattan, New York**

**January 22, 2008**

"Benson, Stabler. Glad you could join us. I have a case for you," Don Cragen greeted the detectives as they walked in, looking tired but so satisfied.

"Sorry. My car broke down so I called Elliot. Luckily, he came to pick me up," Olivia lied, trying her best not to smile.

"I understand. As I mentioned before, new case just came in. A 17-year-old girl was raped by her ex-fiancé. She's at Mercy General," Cragen said as he handed them the file.

"Did he have any priors?" Elliot asked as he and Olivia looked over the file.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Did time for assault and menacing. The guy also has two domestic assault convictions to his name as well. Munch's over at Homicide working on a 45-year-old murder case and Fin and Lake got court," Cragen explained, talking about the other detectives who wasn't here; which means, Elliot and Olivia are holding the fort for the time being.

"Our work is never done, huh?" Olivia groaned.

Elliot just smiled. "Yeah. And that's what make being your partner so damn enjoyable."

She blushed. God, this man just know what to say to make her face turn ten shades of red.

"We can have fun later, Detective Stabler. Right now, we need to bring this man to justice," she whispered as she brushed past him. He couldn't help but stare at her ass. He's getting another raging hard-on right now.

_She's gonna be the death of me someday, but what a way to go,_ he thought with a grin on his face as he walked out of the bullpen and started the day with improper thoughts of Olivia lying on her back.

His grin got even wider then.

X

**Olivia Benson's apartment**

**Manhattan, New York**

**February 7, 2008**

Olivia was finishing up a piece of french toast when she suddenly felt queasy in her stomach. Without warning, she ran into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She can't remember eating anything that tasted bad; hell, Elliot took her out to dinner after work and she was able to digest what she had on her plate.

When she got down, she grabbed a washrag and ran it under warm water in the sink. Then, she wiped her face and mouth to make sure she didn't get any bits and pieces of the food she ate. She looked into the mirror and made sure she looked presentable enough to go into work. She's looking forward to seeing Elliot again.

_I hope everything's okay. Maybe it's something I ate last night. I feel and look fine. I'm sure it'll pass soon, _she thought as she walked out of the bathroom and finished getting ready for work.

But, as she was getting ready, she wound up back in the bathroom, having another unexpected meeting with the porcelain gods.

Something was wrong.

X

**Special Victims Unit Squad room**

**16****th**** precinct**

**One Police Plaza**

**Manhattan, New York**

**February 7, 2008**

"Baby, you don't look so good. Are you okay?" Elliot whispered as he stepped inside the file room and found Olivia slumped over the cabinets.

"I'm fine. I threw up twice this morning. Maybe it was something I ate last night. I did eat a lot at the restaurant," she told him softly.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back against him and sighed deeply.

"We're supposed to be working, not acting all chummy with each other, Stabler," she reminded him, a tiny smile appeared on her face.

He smiled. "I just wanted to hold you for a minute, that's all. Can you blame me? I just wanted to make sure you're okay, that's all."

She turned around so she could face him, then she wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned over and slanted his mouth on hers tenderly; his tongue massaging hers gently. She moaned and tightened her arms around his neck, never wanted to let him go. When they pulled apart, they just looked at each other and smiled.

"I love you, El. And I'm fine. Nothing for you to worry about," she whispered.

He smiled at her. "I love you, too, gorgeous. Now, I know you're gonna say it, so let me say it for you: we need to get back to work."

"And you know me so well," she laughed as she brushed past him.

As she went back to her desk, rampant thoughts ran through her head. If throwing up this morning was any indication, something big was happening to her. Something that will change her life forever. And if something big was happening, she was fully prepared to face it.

After all, she was Olivia Benson. The best detective of New York City.

X

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**February 7, 2008**

"Hey, Daddy, what are you doing home so early?" Maureen asked, looking surprised to see her father walk through the door at a decent time for a change.

Elliot chuckled. "Shocked to see me so early? Work was slow, so I decided to come home and spend time with my brood."

"I'm surprised. Last night, you were gone for a long time. You wouldn't happen to spend the night at Olivia's?" she asked, narrowing her eyes knowingly.

"You're like me. Yes, I was at Olivia's. She's been having some problems lately and I was just trying to be there for her," he explained, which was partially true.

"You love her, don't you, Daddy?"

He blushed furiously. "I wanna talk to you and the others about this. I love you all so much and I just wanna make sure you're gonna be okay with me and Olivia being together. I haven't been seeing anyone since your mother left us."

Maureen wrapped her arms around her father's shoulders. "I know it's hurting you to know Eli's not yours. I'm hurting, too. But, I love Olivia and she's so good for you."

Elliot smiled. "Thank you, baby. Now, as you know, we can't be together since we're partners..."

"I won't tell a soul," she promised him.

"Thank you. Now, I'm gonna call Olivia and see if she made it home safely," he said as he walked away from his eldest daughter and picked up the phone. After several rings, someone picked up.

_Hello?_

"Hey, baby. You made it home okay?"

Olivia laughed. _Take it from you to check up on little ole me. Yes, dad, I made it home okay. How about you? Are the kids shocked that you came home early?_

"Yeah. Listen, um, I'm calling because I think it's time we tell the kids about us. Now, Maureen already knows because she's a Stabler, but I want my kids to know that I love you and I want them to be happy for us."

_I understand, El. Your kids are important to you. God, what is wrong with me? I'm throwing up again._

"Are you taking anything to settle your stomach? Those fish eggs you ate looked disgusting."

_They made me queasy. I'm gonna go lay down for a while. If I don't feel better by tomorrow, I'm going to the doctor to figure out what's the problem._

"I'll let you go, then. I love you, Liv."

_I love you, too, El._

As he hung up the phone, one thing crossed his mind more than anything else he was thinking about.

Olivia was pregnant. With his child.

**Everything falls into place in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	3. Celebrating the news

**Well, I promised a new chapter and I'm about to deliver what I promised. Now, keep in mind, unlike my previous stories, this one's gonna be a short story because I'm still working on my long delayed stories and I just need to stop working on new ones for the time being until I get my act together. Furthermore, unless you want me to continue, I already know how the story's gonna end: on a happy note. **

**I was so upset about Tuesday night's episode. We got no EO ending scene and they just completely forgot about Elliot. Even though he was wrong for what he did, you can't help feel for him because that was Lizzie on the website. When it comes to his children, he don't play. I'd beat the crap out of the man if any one of my children appeared on the website. **

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Olivia Benson's apartment**

**Manhattan, New York**

**February 8, 2008**

Olivia decided not to go to work today after having another unexpected meeting with the porcelain gods. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but she had a funny feeling she could be pregnant. If that's the case, she'd be shocked and deliriously happy. Then again, she did sleep with Elliot twice and if his track record was any indication, it wouldn't take her so long to get pregnant. The man has sperm of steel, it's ridiculous.

Or maybe she was getting a little ahead of herself. For years, she had wanted a baby, but after many attempts, it wasn't working. Maybe she was better off not being a mother. She even tried for adoption, but was turned down because of her long working hours, not being at home, no family to support her and the fact that she's tired all the time.

On the flip side, she loved Elliot since they first became partners nine years ago and her biggest dream is to have his child. A little Elliot and Olivia to run around and make her day much more brighter. Things got even brighter when she felt right in his arms. Having his baby would make her life much more living.

The phone ringing interrupted her thoughts. Groaning with impatience, she reached over on the night table and picked up the cordless phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Liv, are you home? Aren't you coming in at all?" _Alex Cabot, the assistant district attorney barked.

"No. I'm not feeling so good. Elliot and I went to a Japanese restaurant the other day and I ate so many fish eggs, I got sick. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"_Poor thing. Well, I was hoping you would feel well enough that you, me and Casey go shopping. It's been a while since we did something girly together."_

Olivia smiled brightly. "I'm sorry, but some things have come up that kept me occupied."

_Like Detective Hot Ass, right?_

Olivia started blushing. "Where do you get that idea from?"

"_Olivia Benson, I can't believe you're denying this. It's obvious that you're head over heels in love with the man. And who wouldn't be in love with Elliot Stabler? He's hot, he's charming, he's scary and he had backed your play in the last nine years. And don't get me started on his smile. He could kill you with that smile."_

Olivia knew her best friend was right. All Elliot got to do is break out into that shit eating grin and she'll drop on the floor in no time. She couldn't get enough of his gorgeous smile. She couldn't get enough of him.

"Alex, why would he want to be with the likes of me? The man's still hurting over what Kathy put him through."

"_I know, which is so messed up. Having to find out that Eli was not his son tore him up and more. I remember he used to come to the precinct all bent out of shape."_

"You think I should tell him how I feel? I mean, it's only been a couple of months since the divorce..."

"_Olivia, if you don't get him, I'll dump John and get Elliot myself. I'm telling you, that man doesn't need to be alone anymore." _

"I do love him, Alex. I love him so much, it scares me."

"_Love can be scary sometimes. Look, I was afraid to love John because I thought he didn't feel the same way about me. And, because I never got the chance to tell him the first time because I was in witness protection, I wasted so much time. Don't let Elliot get away from you. If you love him, tell him before it's too late."_

Olivia took Alex's words to heart as she hung up the phone. God, she hated keeping her best friend in the dark about what she and Elliot did two weeks ago, and the fact that they did declare their love for each other in the post-sexual haze. But, Alex was right. Olivia didn't wanna lose the love of her life. Her best friend. Her partner. The man who had her back more than anyone else. She couldn't lose him.

Picking up the phone, she dialed Elliot's cell phone number. She knew he was at work, but she just wanted to hear his voice. At night, when she goes to sleep, she has trouble closing her eyes because he wasn't there to hold her.

"_Stabler."_

"Hey, handsome. I was just thinking about you."

"_Liv, where are you? Are you still at home? Is everything okay?"_

She thought it was so cute to hear him be so concerned for her well-being. "I'm fine, baby. I wanna see you. I have something important to tell you."

"_What a coincidence. I wanna see you, too. But, unfortunately, this case that we're working on is taking longer than we thought. And more trouble have come our way. For one, the victim's being threatened and two, her ex-fiancé has dropped out of sight. No one has seen or heard from him since. I'm so tired right now, I need sleep."_

"Well, come over here and I'll take good care of you. I'm still not feeling good and I need a big, strong man like you to take good care of me."

Elliot chuckled. _"Am I some piece of meat to you, Ms. Benson?"_

"No. You're so important to me. Come over when you get done."

"_I'll make sure to do that. I love you, baby."_

"I love you, too. See you later," Olivia said before she hung up the phone and sat it on the table. She took a deep breath and sighed deeply because she was so nervous. But, this is Elliot. He's a family man. Of course he's gonna be happy. Grabbing her purse from behind the couch, she got up and walked out the apartment. Realizing that she needed to know for sure, the pharmacy was the first place to get a pregnancy test.

She just hoped everything will turn out right before the day's over with.

X

**Olivia Benson's apartment**

**Manhattan, New York**

**February 8, 2008**

Elliot was able to get off work since it turned out to be a slow day at the one six. He was able to leave after telling Cragen that Olivia was still not feeling well and he wanted to take good care of her. He only left the parts out that he's planning on taking _very good _care of her and it has nothing to do with serving her with hot soup. Oh, no, he's talking about how he's gonna make her scream again when he gets his hands on her.

On a more serious side, Olivia did mention she has something important to tell him. Something that will change both of their lives forever. He already knows what she's gonna tell him. He was able to tell because he has lived it through Kathy, his ex-wife.

Holding a bouquet of red roses and her favorite chocolate bars, he raised his hand and knocked on the door twice. Just seconds later, the door opened and there stood Olivia, wearing a huge smile on her face. She grabbed his tie and pulled him right inside, kicking the door closed with the heel of her foot. Elliot was shocked because he'd never seen her so aggressive before. It was something she can get used to in the long run.

Olivia kept smiling as she took the things away from him and placed them on the table. She grabbed both of his hands and pulled him against her. Leaning up, she couldn't stop smiling as she planted her lips on his ruthlessly. He moaned and slipped his arms around her waist. She gasped when he reached down and cupped her butt. He lifted her up in his arms and carried her over to the couch, with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. As they fell down on it, thoughts about how she's gonna tell him about her pregnancy kept popping in her head.

_He needs to know, girlfriend. You can't keep this from him any longer because he's bound to find out one way or another, _an inner voice in her head said. She stopped kissing him and pulled away with air became a problem.

"We need to talk, El. I can't wait anymore," she told him.

He look worried. "Liv, is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. Well, hopefully everything will be fine. Elliot, remember when we went to that Japanese restaurant where I had those fish eggs?" she asked sheepishly.

"I remember. You kept throwing up because you thought something was wrong with them. But, I knew better," he said with a grin on his handsome face.

"You knew better? What are you talking about?" she asked, looking confused.

"Liv, I've seen the signs with Kathy. After a while, the 'stomach virus' excuse gets old. I know you're pregnant," he told her, which left her surprised.

"You can tell? Man, I was ready to tell you," she whined. He smiled as he leaned over and kissed the crown of her forehead gently.

"Don't worry, I'm so excited that I'm the man who gave you that special gift. I told you that I'd support you in anything you do concerning being a mother. I guess I play a major part of making it happen," he joked, which made her laugh.

"I never thought I could get pregnant. You know, I was starting to realize that maybe I wasn't cut out to be a mother," she told him.

He pulled her in his strong arms and rubbed her back gently. "Liv, if anyone deserves to be a mother, it's you. You're wonderful, caring, good with the victims and you're the most kind-hearted person I know."

"I just can't believe it. A miracle has happened. I'm having a baby; we're having a baby. This is a dream come true," she said with tears forming in her chocolate brown eyes.

He kissed the tears away from her eyes. "Don't cry, sweetheart. This is a dream come true for me, too. And I'm so honored to be given the opportunity to make you happy."

She leaned over and slanted her mouth on his ruthlessly. He wrapped his arms around her, never wanting to let her go. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, her tongue massaging his. Once again, his hands made their way onto her butt, causing her to gasp involuntary in his mouth. No more words were said when they started ripping each other clothes off. Realizing that it was no use going to the bedroom to finish what they started, they stayed put.

Within minutes, their clothes were on the floor, the television was set on mute and the only thing you could hear was Olivia screaming out Elliot's name when he started pounding deep inside of her. She wrapped her legs over his strong back and dug her fingers in his strong back because it just felt so good. Tears started forming in her eyes again because she was so damn happy. She was so happy because she finally found the man of her dreams. She was so happy because he gave what she's been longing for in ways she hadn't thought possible. Every single bone in her body tingled with delight because he knew where to touch her, where to kiss her and where to work her into a frenzy.

"Oh, God, Elliot!" she screamed when he picked up his pace. He was careful and gentle because she was pregnant, but, damn it, it was hard to control his desires for her. The woman was driving him stark raving mad and it showed. Night after night, she haunted him in his sleep; wanting so bad to put his hands on her. Ever since the divorce, he's been thinking about Olivia more and more. To finally have her in his arms was something he can't duplicate. For the rest of his life, he will never suppress his passion for her. He'll always want her, plain and simple.

When the time came, they both reached paradise at the same time. Olivia knew she was gonna be sore, but she didn't care. Once again, Elliot fulfilled all her needs and more. As they laid together in the aftermath, he breathed a kiss on the side of her neck and held her close to him.

"I love you, mommy," he panted.

She couldn't help but smile. "I love you, too, daddy."

**Only a couple of more chapters left. I'm planning on getting right into Olivia's pregnancy in the next chapter. And, if you want EO married, just say the word! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	4. Good conversation

**I'm back with a brand new chapter. Some of you wondered if Olivia's gonna have the baby in this story and if she didn't, if I was gonna make a sequel out of it. Well, I'm gonna set the record straight with you. Yes, Olivia's gonna have the baby in this story and it won't be long, either. And, no, I have no plans for a sequel to this story. And, it seems you all wanna see EO married in this story as well. Ask and you shall receive.**

**And, please, if you ever get the chance, please check out my brand new EO story **_**Running From The Devil. **_**It deals with a subject that's still very active and taboo to some.**

**New Episode this Tuesday! New Episode this Tuesday! New Episode this Tuesday!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Special Victims Unit Squad room**

**16****th**** precinct**

**One Police Plaza**

**Manhattan, New York**

**August 10, 2008**

If there's one thing that Olivia can't stand, it's being on 'ass' duty. But, that's where she is for the time being until it's time for her to go on maternity leave. Sorting through paperwork, she looked down at her growing belly and smiled. She still couldn't believe there was a life growing inside of her. A life that she and Elliot created.

Speaking of Elliot, he's been so wonderful and caring throughout the whole pregnancy. He was there every step of the way. He would get a kick out of feeling the baby kick whenever he placed his hand on his girlfriend's belly. At this point, nothing could go wrong.

They finally told Cragen that they were seeing each other and that she's expecting. To their surprise, Don wasn't mad nor upset. He's been expecting and rooting for them to finally realize their feelings for each other for quite some time. And Elliot and Olivia were able to prove without a shadow of a doubt that they can keep their romance out of the office. IAB did come down to check on them every now and then, but once they saw that their romance didn't affect their work, the brass left them alone.

The only thing that dampened Elliot and Olivia's happy time was their hectic work schedules. Currently, the one six was working on one of the hardest cases they've ever encountered. This case hit hard for them in particular because children between the ages of six and twelve are being brutally murdered by their abusive and neglectful fathers.

For Olivia, this case hit home because she knew what it was like having abusive and neglectful parents. It was no secret that Serena Benson was abusive because she was a drunk, but the man who raped her was the major part of their pain. After finding out that Serena was pregnant, he forced her to marry him so he won't end up in jail. For years, Olivia had to deal with the constant abuse, neglect, the name calling, anything that came her way. It led her to make some mistakes during her teenage years, but she was able to come out of that bad situation a lot stronger and a lot more wiser.

"Liv, are you okay?" Elliot asked as he came in, holding a steaming cup of coffee for him and a cup of orange juice for her. Due to her pregnancy, she can't have any caffeine.

She gave him a weak smile. "I'm fine. This case is just getting to me, that's all."

"Tell me about it. Do you know the majority of the children murdered are girls?" he asked as he sat the cup down on her desk.

"Girls? Oh, I didn't know that," she whispered.

He shook his head in disbelief. "It sickens me, baby. Just hearing how these men taking the life of their own flesh and blood just sickens me. It makes me realize how cruel this world is."

She reached over and grabbed his hand. "We can't save everyone, El. If we did, then what's the point of being here?"

"I know. It's just...hard," he pointed out.

"Don't worry. We're doing our best. That's all anyone can ask of us. As long as we stand together, nobody can stop us," she assured him.

His smile lit up her face. She couldn't get enough of his smile. "You know what to say to lift my spirits, don't you?"

"One of my many talents," she teased, which caused him to laugh.

She giggled until she felt the baby kick. A soft gasp escaped her lips, which made him smile. She'd gotten more and more beautiful since her pregnancy began. Her face glowed more, her hair has gotten longer and the most important thing that favored him the most; her breasts has gotten more and more fuller. He wondered how her nipples look.

"Stop staring at me, El. You'll go blind," Olivia teased.

"I'm sorry. I just can't get over how beautiful you are," he said softly, which made her blush.

"Trying to get lucky, Mr. Stabler? And you wonder why I'm carrying your baby," she laughed.

"You didn't have a problem," he countered with a grin on his handsome face. If he doesn't stop smiling, then there's no telling what she's gonna do when she gets him alone.

"Later. Right now, we have to get back to work," she scolded lightly as she pushed him out of the way.

Elliot just smiled as he went to his desk and sat down. He kept staring at her as she was immersed in her work. He couldn't stop staring at her if he tried. She was so beautiful and he can call her his. For the rest of his life, he's gonna do his best to bring a smile on her face every single day.

"If you keep staring at me, Stabler, I'll poke your eyes out. Don't think that I won't," Olivia warned, not before a small smile appeared on his face.

He knew her too well.

X

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**August 11, 2008**

Olivia climbed out of bed in the middle of the night because the baby was doing somersaults in her stomach. She was also hungry, so maybe getting something to eat will help settle her stomach.

If you're wondering why she's staying with the Stablers, it's because she's on the verge of moving in with them. Since she's pregnant with Elliot's baby and they were together, it was only fitting for her to start getting used to seeing the kids on a more permanent basis. And, since there's more room, she could get used to the space.

It was also no secret that the Stabler kids loved her. Maureen, Kathleen and Lizzie see Olivia like a big sister or a fun aunt. And, Dickie, the only boy in the clan, has a secret crush on her. It got to the point that he would invite his friends over and tell them how hot his dad's girlfriend was. Olivia was suspicious about those boys, but she thought it was cute for Dickie to brag about how special and cool she was.

As she went into the kitchen, she grabbed an orange off the table and began peeling. She was starting to take a bite of it when someone's voice startled her.

"Can't sleep?" a female voice called out to her. Olivia reached over to turn on the light and was surprised to find Kathleen sitting at the table with a text book in her hands.

"What are you doing up so late?" Olivia asked softly.

"Studying. Being in college can be challenging," Kathleen responded.

"I know what you mean. I attended Siena college and let me tell you, I was sleep deprived for a long time with all that studying," Olivia said as she took another bite of the orange.

"What about you? Why are you up so late? Can't get any sleep?" Kathleen asked, looking concerned.

"No. It's the baby. She was doing somersaults and kicking me, so I decided to come down here so I don't wake up your father. This baby's gonna be a handful when he/she comes," Olivia beamed.

Kathleen smiled. "I know. I can't wait."

"Listen, I just want you to know that I love you all very much and I'm not trying to replace your mother. I know how much she means to you," Olivia assured the young woman.

"Honestly? Kathy hasn't been a mom in a long time. Things weren't going so well between her and Dad. They were arguing all the time; mainly about the job. But, we know the reason Dad's a cop. He doesn't want anything bad to happen to us. All he wants is to protect us, which I can understand, even though I was a total bitch to him at times," Kathleen confessed.

"I know. Katie, honey, I just want you to know that your father and I never did anything. He was committed to your mother. He loved her, you know. The divorce and him finding out that he's not Eli's father crushed him," Olivia told her.

Kathleen nodded. "I know. It crushed me, too. Everything was falling apart around here. And things got even worse when Mom took off with the other man, leaving us and not looking back. I was so upset and bitter for a long time. I didn't wanna forgive her. She hurt us so much."

Olivia went over to where Kathleen was sitting and wrapped her arms around the blond woman. Both of them just sat in silence for a long time, thinking about the turmoil that they both experienced. Kathleen and the rest of the Stabler clan were still hurting over losing their mother, but since Olivia came around, they've starting healing. After all, one person's loss was another person's gain.

"Thank you, Olivia. You've been so good to me, to us. I'm glad Dad found you," Kathleen said as they pulled apart.

"Your father's so lucky to have such wonderful kids like you. And, look at you; you turned out all right. You're in college now. Your Dad wants you to have everything he couldn't have," Olivia said honestly, with a smile on her face.

"He only wants the best for us. Well, I think it's time for me to head up to bed. I have class first thing in the morning," Kathleen said as she gathered her things together.

"Me, too. I hate going to work early, but this kind of work never ends for me," Olivia joked.

As they headed up the stairs, Kathleen turned around and wrapped an arm around Olivia's shoulders. The brunette was surprised at first, but she hugged the blond right back and smiled. She knew everything was gonna be all right now.

"Goodnight, Olivia. I love you," Kathleen said as she turned around and headed up the steps.

"I love you, too," Olivia responded, a tear falling from her eye. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath before she treaded up the stairs.

"Is everything okay? I was worried," Elliot said as he saw Olivia walking in.

She smiled. "I'm fine. Our baby was doing flips in my stomach, so I decided to go into the kitchen so I won't wake you up. Besides, I was hungry. By the way, Kathleen was in the kitchen as well."

"Was she studying?" he asked.

"Yeah. And we talked, too," she admitted as she climbed in the bed besides him. He wrapped his arms around her and planted a searing kiss on her forehead gently. She snuggled close to him and sighed happily.

"I love you," she breathed against his neck.

"And I love you, gorgeous," he replied with a grin on his face.

As they fell asleep in each other's arms, Elliot felt like he was on top of the world. His heart was so full of life because the woman of his dreams was lying in his arms. This is something he's been dreaming about in a long time. And, not only she was in his arms, she was carrying his child; their child. A child they created together.

Nothing could top this.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Elliot proposes marriage! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	5. Perfect marriage proposal

**Well, I'm back. I haven't forgotten about this story, so I decided a new chapter will brighten everyone's weekend. On a sad note, though, this story is coming to an end. I have about two or three more chapters to work on and I'll be done. Then, I can work on 'Running From The Devil' more often. I came up with some pretty awesome ideas as the story rolls along.**

**As I mentioned in the last chapter, a marriage proposal hangs in the air for our favorite detectives. And, stay tuned in the next chapter because Olivia has her baby! You don't wanna miss it!**

**One more thing: this Kim chick gets right to the point, don't she? I can see why so many people hate her. I want Casey and Alex back!**

**NEW EPISODE THIS TUESDAY! NEW EPISODE THIS TUESDAY!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**September 23, 2008**

Olivia was officially on maternity leave, so she was able to get a lot more sleep. Currently, she was lying in bed watching the midday news and reading another one of those boring romance novels. She hated reading them sometimes. The plots were pretty much the same and there's always a happy ending in store. There's no happy ending in the real world, though.

But, she has her own happy ending in the form of Elliot Stabler. God, the man was the best thing that ever happened to her. She didn't know what she did in a previous life to get him, but she was forever indebted to God for sending him to her.

The Stabler kids were just as generous and wonderful as their father is to her. Maureen and Kathleen would take their time off from their busy schedules to check up on her. Olivia would play board games with Lizzie and Dickie and she would always help them with their homework assignments. It was like she gained another family, which she pretty much did; considering that she's been alone pretty much all her life.

Elliot was carrying the extra heavy load at work since Olivia was at home now. He got extra paperwork, he does field work by himself often and he even would have to work with other boroughs if he's working on an old case. He'd come home tired, irritated and moody, but seeing Olivia's beautiful face brightened his mood right away.

Yawing and stretching her arms out, she thought about getting out of bed and getting something to eat, but she was under strict orders from Elliot and her doctor to stay in bed because he didn't want anything bad to happen to her and the baby. And because she was in her 40s, the risk of having her baby at her age was pretty high. Thank God, she got her cell phone with her because there's no way she's gonna be able to get to the phone downstairs. It was too much.

"Liv, are you here?" Maureen called out as she walked in the house.

"I'm upstairs," Olivia called back. She could hear footsteps approaching so she got comfortable on the bed. Seconds later, Maureen came inside, holding several brown bags in her arms.

"Did you buy the whole store, Reen?" Olivia laughed.

"Well, I knew you were hungry and Dad told me about your ridiculous food cravings, so I went to the store on my way home," Maureen told her.

"Do you have my sushi and peanut butter?" Olivia asked excitedly.

"Yes. I don't know how can you eat those without getting sick. I can't imagine anyone would eat those together," Maureen said as she took the sushi and jar of peanut butter and handed them to her.

"When you're pregnant, your taste in food gets more...interesting," Olivia smiled as she started eating.

"Whatever you say, Liv. Whatever you say," Maureen laughed as she took the stuff downstairs and went into the kitchen.

Olivia laughed as she leaned back against the mattress and kept eating her sushi and peanut butter. Even she wondered how could she eat this stuff without getting sick. I guess pregnancy hormones make you want to try something different.

Her cell phone rang, which caused her to groan. She wasn't in the mood to deal with a telemarketer at this time. But, seeing that they were relentless, she had no choice but to deal with them. She reached over on the night table and picked up her cell phone.

"Benson," she answered.

"_Hey, sweetheart," _Elliot answered, which made her smile.

"Calling to check up on me, huh?" she teased.

"_Well, yeah. I was wondering if Maureen made it home with your sushi and peanut butter," _he said, laughing.

She smiled. "Yeah, she did. Although, she looked disgusted."

"_What can I say? She takes after me," _he laughed.

"Yeah. How are things at work?" she asked more seriously.

"_Alright. I closed another case, so I'm now working on paperwork again. I'm almost done, though, so I should be home soon. I'll even pick up dinner on my way home."_

"Can you do me a favor? Can you go to the store and get me a bottle of ginger ale and a can of whipped cream?"

"_Ginger ale and whipped cream? Woman, what's next? A bottle of Pepsi and chocolate syrup? I might as well bring you a bottle of Sprite and honey," _Elliot laughed.

"You know, anything's possible," Olivia giggled.

"_Yeah, okay, I'll get them for you because I love you. Anything else you need?"_

"Just bring your sexy self home," she said in a seductive tone. A grin appeared on her face when she heard his groan on the phone.

"_Liv, must you torture me?" _

"One of my many talents. Get home soon," she told him.

"_Okay. I love you."_

"I love you, too."

Olivia sighed happily as she snapped her phone shut and put it back on the night table. She couldn't be happier now. Great career, wonderful man and she finally belonged.

Life was good for Olivia Benson.

X

**Special Victims Unit Squad room**

**16****th**** precinct**

**One Police Plaza**

**Manhattan, New York**

**September 23, 2008**

"I'm out," Elliot said as he grabbed his jacket and a couple of things from his desk.

"Going home to Olivia? You know, one of these days, she's gonna be the death of you," Munch teased with a snicker.

"Man, leave El alone. Be glad that he's happy. Everyone's been waiting a long time for them to get together," Fin scolded playfully.

"I know. I just like messing with El, that's all," Munch said.

Elliot grabbed a small black velvet box from his desk drawer. He opened it up and smiled because it was still there. He's been waiting a long time to do this and tonight was the night he was gonna make it happen. He plans on making an honest woman out of Olivia.

"El, man, is that what I think it is?" Fin asked, looking surprised.

Elliot just smiled. "Yes. I'm gonna ask Olivia to marry me. You think I'm doing the right thing?"

"Are you kidding me? If you don't ask her, I will!" Fin joked.

"I think I'm gonna ask her," Elliot laughed.

"Good luck, El. I'm sure she's gonna say yes. Lord knows our Liv has been through some tough times lately. I know I'm gonna see a huge smile on her face," Munch said, patting Elliot on his back.

"Everything's been so great between us. We're bringing a baby into the world, we've been able to keep our romance out of the office and my kids adore her more," Elliot said with a grin plastered on his face.

"Go get her before someone else does; like me," Fin teased.

Taking a deep breath, Elliot gathered his things and walked out of the bullpen, silently hoping and praying that things will turn out right before the night was over with.

He can only hope.

X

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**September 23, 2008**

Olivia was tired of laying in bed and not doing anything, but she knew Elliot would give her hell if he saw her walking around and putting herself in danger. So, she kept herself in bed until he came home. Then, they could have dinner with the kids since he promised he was gonna pick something up on his way home.

In the meantime, Maureen proved to be excellent company. Since she didn't have anymore classes today, they played board games, talked a lot, watched cheesy soap operas and talked about the latest fashion for pregnant women. At least the brunette was bored. It was better than reading more boring romance novels.

"Hey, I'm home!" Elliot called out as he walked in the house. The twins stopped playing Scrabble for a moment and greeted their father.

"Guys, take this stuff in the kitchen, then I need you to come with me for a while. I have a huge surprise for Olivia," he whispered as the twins stopped what they were doing and grabbed the bags from their father, who smiled at them. Maureen and Kathleen appeared a moment later.

"Dad, what's going on?" Maureen asked suspiciously. It was no secret that of all the children Elliot has been close to, it's his oldest.

"I have a surprise for Olivia and I want you all in on it," he said with a grin on his face. The twins came back after putting everything away in the kitchen.

"What surprise?" Kathleen asked, looking excited.

Elliot reached inside his pocket and pulled out the box. He opened it up and showed his kids the diamond engagement ring. Everyone gasped at the sight of it.

"I'm gonna ask her to marry me, guys. I just want you to know that I love you all and I want you to be apart of it," he assured them.

"Are you kidding me? Olivia's awesome. She's a great person. We're all thrilled," Maureen smiled.

"Okay, well, since I got your blessing, I need you to do something for me. Dickie, Lizzie, Olivia's craving ginger ale and whipped cream, so get that together for her. Maureen, go in the garden and pick out several red roses and Kathleen, make sure Olivia's okay," Elliot instructed.

Kathleen nodded her head and went upstairs. She found Olivia coming out of the bathroom as she was going into the bedroom.

"What are you doing out of bed, Liv?" Kathleen scolded lightly.

"I'm sorry, but I had to go," Olivia replied.

"I understand. I'm surprised Daddy didn't get a potty seat for you," Kathleen laughed as she led Olivia back to bed.

"Do I look three years old to you?" Olivia chuckled as she climbed back into bed.

"No. But, you know dad; he's protective," Kathleen giggled.

Meanwhile, Elliot paced around downstairs, trying to come up with way on how he's gonna propose. He was nervous as hell because he just wanted everything to be perfect. Compared to what he had endured with Kathy, Olivia was perfect for him. She was everything he wanted and needed. She completed him. She's his other half. There's no Stabler without Benson.

"Daddy, everything's set," Maureen said as she walked in carrying a tray in her hands.

"Thank you, sweetheart," he smiled as he took the tray away from her.

"Go get her, Daddy," Maureen whispered with a smile on her face.

He nodded as he took a deep breath as started treading up the steps quietly. All he could think about is how Olivia's gonna react when he shows her the engagement ring. As he reached the top of the stairs, a small smile appeared on his face. He knew everything was gonna be okay.

He walked into the bedroom and found Olivia and Kathleen sitting on the bed watching another boring soap opera. They turned their heads and smiled when they sat Elliot standing at the doorway.

"Glad you could join us, El," Olivia teased.

"I had some things to take care of, like bringing your drink," he chuckled as he walked and sat the tray right in front of her.

"I'll go get started on dinner. I know the twins are hungry," Kathleen said as she got up and left, leaving the detectives alone.

"Where's my whipped cream?" she asked with a pout on her face.

"I didn't bring the whipped cream? My bad," he teased as he reached down and grabbed something, but it wasn't the can of whipped cream, it was the black box.

"Hey, Liv, where do you see yourself ten years from now?" he asked out of the blue.

"Hopefully continue working with Special Victims and just being with you," she answered quietly.

"Well, are you willing to spend the rest of your life with me?" he asked as he popped and showed her the diamond engagement ring. She gasped loudly and started wiggling around in excitement. Tears started falling from her eyes as she kept staring at the ring.

"Liv, the first time I proposed, I didn't get it right. But, now, I had to make sure everything was right this time around. Olivia, I love you more than even I thought possible. I never thought in a million years that I could find true love with someone like you. You're amazing and I can't imagine being with anyone else. Olivia, sweetheart, will you do me the honor of being my wife? Will you marry me?" he asked nervously.

She couldn't speak. She was speechless. She couldn't believe it was happening. After years of one bad relationship after another, Elliot came along and swept her off her feel. With nothing coming out of her mouth, she just simply nodded her head. That was all the assurance he needed and slid the ring right on her finger. Their lips met tenderly as the reality of their engagement started sinking in.

The Stabler kids stood right outside the bedroom and heard everything that was said. They gave each other a high-five; realizing that the mission was accomplished.

Love was definitely in the air in Queens.

**Coming up in the next chapter: three months later, Olivia goes into labor and she's ready to have the baby. But a surprise discovery will change her and Elliot's lives forever! Stay tuned!**

**Please make sure to read 'Running From The Devil'!**

**Please review!**


	6. A real one big happy family

**Well, I promised a new chapter and I'm gonna deliver. However, and I'm sad to say, this story is really coming to an end. I have about one or two more chapters to work on and then I'll be finished. In the meantime, please take the time and read 'Running From The Devil', especially the last chapter I put in the other day. Believe me, you don't wanna miss it.**

**And, one more thing, are you just as excited as I am for the upcoming episode this Tuesday?! I still can't believe what I saw when I saw the preview. God, could we finally get what we wanted for so long? I really, really hope so! Dick Wolf, we're waiting over here!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Mercy General Hospital**

**Delivery room**

**Manhattan, New York**

**December 24, 2008**

"God, this hurts so bad," Olivia cried as she was going through labor.

"Remember to take deep breaths, okay?" Elliot encouraged her.

She shot him a death look. "None of this would be happening if you hadn't knocked me up, you idiot!"

"You weren't complaining, gorgeous," he sassed.

She squeezed his hand hard, making him wince in pain. "Shut up! This is all your fault! You're never gonna touch me again! Never again will you put your hands on me! Hell, if I have my way, you're getting fixed!"

"That's what they all say," he joked. She just glared at him some more.

"You asshole! Don't you see how much pain I'm in?!" she screamed.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead gently. "Everything's gonna be okay, baby. Just think about holding our baby when he/she is born."

"You better be right!" she yelled.

Elliot just sighed. God, he didn't know how he managed to get through when Kathy was giving birth, but now, he just wanna sleep. However, that proved to be out of the question when Olivia woke him up and told him her water broke and she was going into labor. He damn neared broke ever single law in the book trying to get her to the hospital because he knew she wasn't about to give birth in the car. However, everything will change once he holds their beautiful creation in his arms.

Another contraction hit, making Olivia squeeze his hand so hard, she damn neared broke it. He did everything he could to not scream at the top of his lungs, but, man it was hard. He hoped and prayed that their child will be born before it was all said and done.

So now, it's been 20 hours and 27 minutes since Olivia started going into labor. The Stabler kids were all waiting in the lobby, tired and bored out of their minds. It won't be long before the rest of the gang started showing up.

"If this baby don't come out within the next 2 minutes, I'm gonna go in and pull it out myself!" she snapped.

He just kept kissing her forehead gently. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm sure it won't be long now."

"Where's the damn doctor?!" Olivia screamed.

"She'll be here," he assured her. God, he was doing everything he can to calm her down, but she just got angrier and angrier.

Moments later, Doctor Amanda Cooper strolled in, holding a clipboard in her arms. She was a sweet, friendly doctor who specializes in delivery and giving proper care to families, which wasn't surprising since she was a married mother of two herself.

"How's the patient?" Amanda quipped.

"Just peachy!" Olivia snapped.

"Let me check to see how far along are you," Amanda said as she leaned down and put two fingers inside of Olivia. After several seconds, she stood right back up.

"You're almost ready for delivery. You're about eight centimeters dilated," Amanda informed them.

"Eight centimeters?! Are you kidding me?! I'm ready to give birth now!!" Olivia screamed and screamed.

"I've been doing everything I can to calm her down," Elliot told the doctor.

"Olivia, would you like something for the pain?" Amanda asked softly.

"I don't care! I just want this baby out of me!" Olivia cried.

Meanwhile, Kathleen and Maureen were sitting in the lobby, reading magazines while Dickie and Lizzie were in the cafeteria getting something to eat. They could hear Olivia screaming from a mile away, which made them cringe. God, they wondered was their mother like this when she had them.

"I hope she's okay," Maureen whispered.

"Me, too. God, can you imagine what Mom was going through when she had us? And what about the twins? From what I heard, she nearly killed Dad," Kathleen huffed.

Maureen smiled. "But, think about it; all of it will be worth when our little brother or sister is born."

"I know and I can't wait to meet him/her. I'm telling you; if it's a girl, I'm gonna teach her how to wrap Dad around her finger," Kathleen beamed.

"Just like we did to him, right?" Maureen joked.

"Reen, if Mom hadn't left, do you think she and Dad would still be together?" Kathleen asked curiously.

Maureen pondered that question for a second. She couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if Kathy didn't take off with the other man, leaving Elliot and the family behind. She wondered what would've happened if Elliot was Eli's father. She wonder what would've happened if he didn't have these strong feelings for Olivia. Would they still be a one big happy family? Would they still have those family outings together, have breakfast, lunch and dinner together? Would they still go on family vacations?

"To tell you the truth, I don't think so. Mom and Dad's been having problems for the last few years. I think they're better off apart. However, I was devastated when Mom took off with the other man and I was even more upset that we're never gonna see Eli grow up. And, I've never seen Dad more happy in his life. Olivia's the best thing that ever happened to him," Maureen explained.

"I know. I was just curious, that's all," Kathleen said sadly.

Maureen reached over and wrapped her arms around her sister. "Hey, everything's gonna be okay. And look on the bright side, our family will be expanding if Liv doesn't kill Daddy first."

"That would be tragic," Kathleen laughed.

X

**Special Victims Unit Squad room**

**16****th**** precinct**

**One Police Plaza**

**Manhattan, New York**

**December 24, 2008**

"Well, I'm heading out," Munch said as he gathered his things from his desk.

"Are you going to the hospital? If you are, I can go with you. I just talked to Melinda and she, Casey and Alex are going," Fin told his partner.

"Who died?" Munch quipped.

"No one, you idiot. Olivia's pregnant, remember? I'm guessing she's in labor and she's about to kill Elliot," Fin joked.

"Where's Don? I wonder if he's coming with us. After all, that's his little girl," Munch said, laughing.

Fin looked over his shoulder and noticed that door to the CO office was closed. He turned back in his seat and shook his head.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Fin said softly.

"Well, I'm out. I can see you have a lot of work to do. I'll see you later," Munch said as he turned on his heel and left, leaving Fin to grumble because he wished he could leave. But, he has a lot of work to do and he couldn't get out of it even if he tried.

A few minutes later, Cragen stepped out of his office with his jacket in his hands. He looked over and found just Fin sitting at his desk doing mounds and mounds of paperwork. They were the only two in the bullpen.

"Fin, are you going home?" Don asked curiously.

"No. When I get done, I'm going to the hospital. Olivia's in labor," Fin reminded him.

"What?! Are you serious?! How come no one told me?!" Don asked in a shocking tone.

"As you can see, it's been pretty busy around here. That's why Munch was able to leave before me," Fin quipped softly.

"Well, you can drop everything. We're going to the hospital!" Don declared.

"Really?! Are you sure?!" Fin asked in a shocking tone.

"Why not? It's not like your paperwork is gonna up and disappear. You can finish working on them tomorrow. We're going to the hospital," Don declared.

Fin dropped everything and grabbed his jacket. He and Cragen walked out of the precinct, anxious to meet the new generation of Stabler-Benson union.

X

**Mercy General Hospital**

**Manhattan, New York**

**December 24, 2008**

Elliot came out of Olivia's locker room, looking exhausted and deliriously happy. He didn't think it would happen, but after going through hours of having his hand being bandaged up and having to endured Olivia yelling and screaming, he knew it was all worth it. He couldn't be more happier in his life right now.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled at the sight of his children, Cragen, Fin, Munch, Lake, Alex and Casey standing in the lobby, anxiously waiting to see if Olivia and the baby was okay.

"Hey, come with me. I have something to show you," Elliot called out to the clan.

He couldn't help but laugh when he heard footsteps following right behind him. When they got to the nursery, Elliot was already standing there, beaming with pride at the sight of all the children squirming around in their respective beds.

"Well, did Olivia have a boy or a girl?" Alex quipped.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would love to introduce to you, Heather Janelle Stabler..." Elliot Started to say.

"Awe, she looks so freaking adorable," Casey cooed when he found her.

"Danielle Felicia Stabler..." Elliot continued on.

"What?! Olivia gave birth to twins?! Man, Elliot, you were one busy guy," Munch joked.

"Anthony Hamilton Stabler..." Elliot mouthed off.

"Triplets?! Damn, Elliot!" Fin shrieked.

Elliot just smiled. "And Elijah Ryan Stabler. That's right; Olivia and I are the proud parents of quadruples."

"No wonder we heard Olivia scream while we were in the lobby; she must've been in so much pain," Maureen said, smiling.

"It doesn't matter; besides Eli, I have more brothers!" Dickie beamed, which made everyone laugh.

"Shall we go visit Olivia?" Elliot suggested with a grin.

A few minutes later, Olivia's face lit up when she saw now only Elliot walking in, but he came with an army of people who wanted to see her.

"How are you feeling, baby?" he asked as he leaned down and kissed her forehead gently.

"Tired, but I'm feeling good. Did you see our babies?" Olivia asked groggily.

"I didn't think you would carry four children, Liv. No wonder you're called 'Bad Ass' Benson," Casey giggled.

"Hey, I didn't think it would happen to me at all. Elliot didn't give me one miracle baby; he gave me four beautiful babies. I can't believe it happened to me," Olivia said, tears started falling from her eyes.

Elliot reached over and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Believe it, honey, because it has happened. You're an amazing person and I can't think of a better person to be a mother than you. And, you're amazing with my children. We're now a one big happy family."

"That we are. I love you, Stabler," she told him, smiling.

"And I love you, Benson," he replied with a grin.

"We love all of you!" the others declared as they gathered around the bed and held each other.

Life was good. Really good.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Three years later, life in the Stabler home is anything but ordinary! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	7. Merry Christmas and happy birthday

**Well, you might as well consider this the last chapter, because I'm ending it here. I wanna thank you all for loving this story to pieces and without your support, I couldn't make it possible. This story has become one of my favorites to write because I was able to add my own twists and turns. I bet you're surprised in the last chapter that Elliot and Olivia became the proud parents of quadruplets (yeah, that threw me for a loop as well). One more thing, since I'm in the holiday spirit, this takes place three years later.**

**In the meantime, please take the time and read **_**Running From The Devil. **_**I'm telling you, it's really good. And please read my newly revised version of **_**Hurting and Healing!**_

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**December 24, 2011**

Elliot walked through the door after a long day of work, but being tired was the last thing on his mind when four little angels ran up on him and tackled him down on the ground; showering him with kisses on his face and giggles all around. He smiled as he gathered them all in his arms and kissed their foreheads one by one. This was his favorite part of being a father; being able to spend time with his children and wash away whatever's on his mind.

So much has happened in the last three years. So much that he wouldn't change for the world. After the quadruplets were born, Elliot and Olivia were separated as partners, which was surprising because it was their own doing, not Cragen or IAB. Olivia went back to Computers Crimes while Elliot was able to get a reduced schedule so they can be at home with their children more often. Even more rewarding, they both were able to get weekends off.

Six months after Heather, Danielle, Anthony and Elijah were born, Elliot and Olivia were married in a private candlelight wedding ceremony at Central Park. It was beautiful, simple and elegant, just the way they like it. And, because it was so beautiful in Central Park, it was the perfect setting for a wedding ceremony. And you could tell they couldn't wait another minute to tie the knot, and based on the kiss they shared under the pale moonlight, you could tell they were happy to call each other husband and wife.

After a two-week long romantic honeymoon in the Bahamas, they returned home and immediately started making some changes. As I mentioned before, Elliot and Olivia were separated as partners. She works in computer crimes now while he got a reduced schedule so they both can be at home more. Elliot's older children were pretty much all grown up as well. Maureen got married and is expecting her first child, Kathleen's engaged to a well-to-do business executive and Dickie and Lizzie were attending NYU; Dickie majoring in Law and Psychology and Lizzie majoring in Journalism and Communications.

Olivia came out of the kitchen and saw the kids ambushing their father in the living room. She leaned against the wall and smiled. If anyone would've told her that she married the man of her dreams and have a family of her own all those years ago, she would've laughed right in their faces. Now, she wouldn't have it any other way. She wouldn't trade it for the universe.

She looked around the house and was pleased to see how decorated the living room. Today was the children's birthday, but they decided to celebrate it tomorrow since it's Christmas. They figured they have one more special occasion to celebrate and they should do it all at once.

"Kids, let your father up," she called out to them.

Heather and Danielle got up and ran towards their mother while Anthony and Elijah kept tickling their father. Elliot got up, picking his boys up in his arms and went over to where his wife was standing.

"Hey, you," he grinned as he leaned over and kissed her softly.

"Mommy have cooties!" Danielle and Heather squealed, making El and Liv laugh.

"Kids, go sit down and watch your favorite cartoons," Olivia said as she sat Danielle and Heather down and watched them run into the living room and plopped down on the floor, with Anthony and Elijah doing the exact same thing. Elliot stood behind Olivia and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back against him and sighed deeply.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered in her ear.

"How blessed I am to have you and our children," she whispered back.

"Who would've thought that we'd be the proud parents of four beautiful children? Can you remember a time when we went at it like animals?" he laughed.

"You couldn't keep your boner down to save your life, big boy," she snickered.

"As I recall, you didn't complain, missy," he countered with a smirk on his face.

"Why, Mr. Stabler, are you challenging me?" she giggled softly.

"When the kids go to sleep tonight, you'll find out," he kissed the spot behind her ear before he released her and walked away.

_Two can play that game, buddy, _she thought with a devilish smirk on her face.

X

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**December 24, 2011**

"Kids are out like a light. Took a while, though, because they were running around like they were in a marathon. Maureen and the rest are coming over tomorrow morning," Elliot said as he stepped inside and saw Olivia lying on the bed, a lavender blanket covering her naked body.

"That's good," she said with a smile on her face.

"Uh oh. I know that smile. What's your glitch here, Mrs. Stabler?" he said with a smirk.

"Me? I have no glitch," she replied, trying to look innocent.

He climbed in the bed beside her. "Yeah, right. I know what you want, but the question is, should I give you what you want or should I make you work for it?"

"I don't know. Maybe you'll have to find out," she whispered before she pushed the blanket away from her and revealed her nude form. He started drooling because he still can't be how beautiful she looked. It was amazing to see her get her figure back after having four children.

"Are you trying to kill me, woman?" he breathed as he reached over and started running his hand up and down her body.

"Oh, no, you see, I have to go full throttle on you," she chuckled.

"Thank God," he breathed before he leaned over and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly. She moaned in his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands roamed all over her body; stopping to tease and caress her breasts with his fingers. Slowly, she leaned back against the pillows and sighed deeply as he broke the kiss and proceeded to kiss her from head to toe.

Olivia hissed lightly when Elliot fastened his mouth around one of her nipples, licking and sucking like he was a hungry baby. He did the same thing to her other nipple, sending her over the edge. Her husband's talented mouth was doing wild and crazy things to her and she loved every single minute of it.

He didn't know what came over him, but he wanted her so bad. If there's any indication, his huge erection gave it away. Without warning, she reached over and yanked his boxer shorts down to his ankles, for which he kicked them off with his feet.

"You get better when you get older," Olivia cooed with a grin.

"Working out has done wonders to me," Elliot joked.

"Are you ruining the mood?" she scolded playfully.

"With you? Never," he said before he started kissing her passionately again. He moved over her heated body and placed her now limp legs over his broad shoulders. A moan escaped her lips when he inserted one finger inside her swollen opening. Olivia thrashed her head from side to side and moaned his name, careful not to wake the children. To add more fuel to the fire, he leaned down and started licking her up and down, eliciting another strangled moan coming from her mouth.

"Elliot, oh God," she panted in the darkness. She ran her fingers through his short brown hair and gripped the sheets tightly when he found the one spot that drove her crazy. Spasms after spasms erupted in her body and she wasn't about to put a stop to it right away. Everything her husband was doing felt wonderful.

Decided that she couldn't take anymore of his sweet torture anymore, she pinned him down on the bed and straddled him. Loud hisses could be heard as the two of them joined together in perfect harmony. Before long, they started moving together as one.

"Oh, Elliot," she moaned loudly. She rocked her hips in tandem with his and this age old dance went on for several hours. He dug his fingers in her hips and groaned as she kept bouncing up and down on his body. For a woman in her mid-forties, she looks amazing and she still knows how to take him to the brink.

With the bed creaking beneath them and the headboard banging against the wall, they were making a lot of noise. They tried so hard not to wake their children up, but the passion between them was so overwhelming. It wasn't long before they started chanting each other's names out.

Olivia collapsed on Elliot's chest when the last released subsided. He wrapped his arms around her naked body and planted a searing kiss on her sweaty forehead as they both started breathing heavily.

"Man, you're gonna be the death of me one of this days," she giggled softly.

"Hey, you know me; I'm just trying to make sure my number girl is totally satisfied," he quipped.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Oh, believe me, I'm totally satisfied, big boy."

"We should get some sleep. As you know, Christmas is less than 12 hours and I need to be prepared in case four little runts decide to ambush us," he laughed.

She slapped his arm playfully. "Our children are not runts, El."

"Okay, well, they're rascals," he joked, earning another slap to his arm from his wife.

"Keep calling our kids names and it's no more nooky for you, mister," she scolded playfully.

"Aw, you can't mean that, Livvie," he pouted in a playful tone.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't test me, Stabler. You know me; I'd always make good on my promise."

"Duly noted. I love you, Mrs. Stabler," he whispered softly.

She lavished a tender kiss on the column of his throat and smiled. "Oh, I love you, too, you big sap."

They fell asleep in each other's arms, never intending on letting each other go. They both dreamed about how wonderful and fulfilling the next day will be.

X

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**December 25, 2011**

As planned, Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie and Lizzie arrived with mounds of gifts in their respective arms. Everyone was in the Christmas spirit when they sat down in front of the beautifully decorated tree and began opening their gifts. Olivia and Elliot were in the kitchen making a special breakfast for the whole family, while giving each other knowing glances and secretive smiles. They still couldn't get over what happened last night.

"Wipe that smirk off you face, mister," she snickered.

He just kept grinning. "Can't help it when it comes to you."

"We can do some of that stuff later; right now, we have eight angels waiting for us and they're hungry," she reminded him.

"Don't you think I know that, woman? Bossy lady," he laughed.

She went over to where he was standing and wrapped her arms around his waist. He groaned lightly when she reached down and grabbed his taut butt.

"What are you doing?" he breathed, trying to keep his composure steady.

"Trying to keep you focused, lover," she replied with a wink.

He couldn't take it anymore. He leaned over and slanted his mouth on her ruthlessly. They were making out in the kitchen until they heard giggles close by. They pulled apart and saw Lizzie, Maureen, who was holding Danielle and Kathleen, who was holding Heather, standing at the doorway with knowing smiles on their faces.

"See, girls? Dad and Liv have cooties all right," Maureen laughed.

Elliot rolled his eyes and groaned. "Is there something you wanted, ladies?"

"Hungry, Daddy," Heather and Danielle squealed.

"Okay, we're just about done. Go get your brothers and we'll eat," Elliot said with a smile on his face.

A few minutes later, everyone was in the kitchen eating breakfast together and engaging in light conversation. Olivia took the time to reflect on everything that has happened in her life. Despite having a difficult and painful past, everything was all good now. Elliot made her dreams come true by giving her what she's been long for in a long time; a real family. A family that loves her and she loves back. A family that she can always count on when times got rough.

She looked over at Elliot, who had a smile on his face. She reached over and grabbed his hand gently, then she stroked it with her thumb. She had the same genuine smile on her face. She thought she had the best in him when he became her partner. Now, she had the best in him in life. She couldn't give him up even if she tried.

"I love you," she mouthed to him.

He raised her hand up and kissed it gently. "I love you, too.

She couldn't be more happier now.

**The End!**

**Once again, thank you so much for loving this story to pieces. Please take the time to read my other stories!**

**Please review!**


End file.
